


他的国

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 黑皮大奶奶龙男的文每一更都精悍短小微博总和谐我所以还是搬来ao3了
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

我当晚把他包了下来，表演还没结束，他已经被送进了我的包厢，穿着还是那件红色衣裳。他刚跳完一段激烈热情的舞，身上挂满汗珠，弥散着一股好闻的薄荷味。  
他在我身边的脚垫坐下，无言，气息凌乱地为我倒酒。他半跪着，近乎与坐着的我一般高，两条傲气的黑角上挂满装饰用的耳链。  
我摸他下唇珠上打得唇环，那唇链下连接着他镶着红宝石的双乳，精瘦的腰。包厢外就站着两个帝国的士兵，他不敢反抗，任由我玩弄他。  
我将他手中的酒壶打翻，将他扑倒在柔软的垫上，啃咬他柔软香甜的肌肉，撕扯他的戏服。他将双轮搁在一旁，怕是伤到我这位金贵的客人。  
我摸到他的下体，他立马加紧了双腿，却又缓缓任命似的松开了。他的鸡巴很大，放在和平年代，像我这样弱小的男人，他能一晚上干翻三四个。  
他望着帐篷顶的花纹，估计是想逃避今晚的羞辱。我摸到他的后穴，那里并不紧致，显然进来之前已经有人替他松过了。  
我挺身进去，他难过地眨眼，我想他每晚都得吃男人的鸡巴，我可能不能给他留下什么深刻的印象。  
他这一身都被奴隶主包装地高档名贵，唯独带着一条土色的石头项链。我知道那来自草原的一个小部落，男子成年的时候举行成人礼武斗竞赛，打赢一人便能穿上一颗石头。他脖子上少说有二十颗。  
我一边干他，一边粗糙的给他手淫，他的胸肌发达，竟能像个女人一般震颤。他躺着，我命令他趴着，他便无声地跪着趴好，为了让我进入，还垮下腰。  
他的屁股上布满鞭痕，后穴比皮肤还要黑，吐着白沫，不知道已经吃过多少个男人的鸡巴。他不太会叫，只是喘着粗气。腿上的绷带里塞着几张脏污的钱，是他今晚的收入。我操爽了他，他估计还能再拿几个钱币，足够他到城里吃顿好的。  
我看他手掌内侧有摩擦疤痕，想必曾经是个矫勇善战的战士。  
他是怎么被帝国兵从草原抓来，失去自由，被调教成供人享乐的舞奴的？  
“你会想家吗？”  
我问他。  
他突然射了，我知道他从此忘不了我。


	2. Chapter 2

我带他回家了。  
包他一晚上也不便宜，一百万金，够在白银乡的公寓里买三套房子。  
他站在客厅里。房屋做了前段时间流行的现代隔断，全米白色墙面，因为我喜欢。  
他个子很高，灰色的斗篷里是深红色的舞衣，站在纯白的房间里，很突兀。头顶天花板，一转头，角就缠在吊灯上。  
“坐吧。”我让他自在点。包他回来是买乐子的，他身材的压迫感，让我也紧张起来。他脱了斗篷，挂在小臂上，看了看我身旁的高档沙发，又看一尘不染的读书椅，最后选择坐在了地上。  
我想起来了，他跟着剧团四处招揽生意的时候，晚上大多睡在马棚里。跳舞的时候如果有人点了他，才给他机会刷牙洗澡。  
“你还是先去洗洗吧，浴室在楼下。”  
他跑下去了，脚步很沉。回来的时候，还是穿着那件舞衣，头发上滴下来的水在背上形成了几个深黑色的团。  
“接下来该做什么就做什么吧。”  
我一边吃零食，一边问他。他抬眼看我，又低头将脸埋下去，似乎是怕我打他。即便奴隶主不在身边，他似乎还在忌惮些什么，不敢反抗我。  
我让他跪下，他二话不说就照做了。裤子侧面是镂空的，他没有内衣能看到鸡巴，颜色很深。我听说这是可以设计的，他跳舞的时候，观众隐约看到一星半点，又不得全貌，这才有一探究竟的欲望，便会花钱买他。  
我翘着二郎腿，用脚趾玩着他下唇上的唇环。  
“舔。”  
他伸出肥厚粉嫩的舌头，蠢蠢地绕着我的脚趾头打转。他浑身都是深色的，褐色的皮肤，黑色的眼睛，唯独黏膜异常粉。我顶了顶他洁白的牙，他便乖乖张开嘴。  
我搞不懂为什么，他眼神有点迷离，还在流口水。  
“最近有人打你吗？”  
他点头，又要了摇头。  
“什么意思？”  
“脸上挨了几巴掌，不算是打。”  
“噢，看来你是挺抗打。”  
我用脚趾揉捏着他的脸颊。他的眼神里没有愤怒，更多事伤感和麻木。突然，他的肚子叫了一声，这才眼神有几分晃动。  
我听到差点笑了，手指上还有零食的调味料，伸到他面前，他忍不住就含住了我的手指。  
他的头和我的手比起来很大，也许只要他想，就能把我整个拳头装进嘴里。他吸得很响。  
“你是不是饿了？”


	3. Chapter 3

黑皮大奶奶龙男3

猛干了几下，他发出一阵干呕，当奴隶的时候就没吃饱过，也没吐出什么东西。饱满的下唇挂着一缕透明的口水，看上去不太健康的样子。  
他的眼角有泪沫，惹我内心奇痒无比，蹬他的肩将他踢翻在地上，随我来厨房。  
他四肢跪地，我踩在他背上，从吊柜上层翻出一盒麦片，倒进碗里，让他兑牛奶吃。  
牛奶是冷的，不知他一会儿会不会肚痛，但他毫不嫌弃，对我也放下戒心起来。  
他的尊严恐怕早已不在，被流放在内心深处的草原里，才能苟活。  
我从他手中抢下碗，放在料理台上。他看着我，寻求许可，然后渐渐明白了，弯下腰，以一种动物喝水的方式，抬着臀部继续果腹。  
“你狼狈的样子真好看。”  
人一旦像我一样短暂地拥有了绝对的优越感，说话就会放肆起来。  
他的鼻尖，嘴唇四周和几缕长发上都站满了白色的奶液。我又为他添了牛奶，他抬头躲了躲，我不许，将他的脸按进碗里。  
他的角和碗沿来回撞击，必须快速喝下，否则要有被食物呛死的风险。  
“可真听话啊，他们是怎么教你的？”  
用拷打？用轮奸？用他的亲人？  
他不说话，只淡淡地看了我一眼，就继续喝奶了。我绕着他的身体，走了一圈。他的尾巴为了平衡身躯而高高扬起，后穴看得一清二楚。那个深褐色的穴眼是一道肿胀的线，像是女人的阴部一样。  
一拍他的屁股，浑身的金器也跟着摇晃起来，跟铃铛似的。  
“你那天跳的是什么舞？”  
“战舞。”  
“战舞能那么放荡？”  
“那是......舞女欢迎胜者的舞蹈。胜者可以选择看上眼的舞女......”  
“自己分开。”  
他立马将手放在两臀上，左右拨开，然后用手指试验小穴，插入时候，将穴的内部扯开给我看。那里喘动着。  
“请您享用。”  
他合拢双腿，将未勃起的阴茎夹在身后，勾引我的情欲。那大腿的肌肉很结实，如果他仍旧是延夏草原勇士，摔跤的时候光靠两腿就能绞死对手。  
我让他用舌头将碗舔干净。肉红色的舌尖在白瓷碗壁上来回舔弄，舔着他下贱的倒影。  
我突然有了更为绝伦想法。继续羞辱这是去斗志的战俘已毫无乐趣，但我却可以将他改造成我的雌性。  
一个忠诚、贪婪而痴傻的雌性。


	4. Chapter 4

被冷牛奶灌了水饱之后，他像条狗似的，蹲在地上。衣服进门就被脱了，一身金器，镶在他的唇珠、耳垂、乳首、肚脐上，很是廉价漂亮。阴茎上锁着一个金属笼，那根黑粗的阴茎挤在里面，垂在地毯上方。  
他蹲的两腿有些累了，以为我没发现，悄悄换了个姿势，尾巴也撑地使劲。我一脚将他尾巴扫开，他重新调整平衡高翘起来。  
后穴正不安地一收一缩。  
他皮肤黑得像石油，但黏膜却是粉的。上次急着在他穴中泄欲，都没能好好观察一番。健美的脚像是雕塑，五根脚趾分开使劲，大腿粗壮结实，没有一丝体毛，估计是被火燎掉了。  
我将裤子拉下露出半勃起阴茎，坐在单人沙发上，命令他过来。  
“知道怎么做吧？”  
他很高，超过两米，却半弓褶身躯，沉默的点了点头。一个奴隶、供男人愉悦的性奴，哪还有羞耻和自我可言呢，他两脚打开蹬住沙发扶手，以近乎排泄的姿势蹲在我身上，肥沃的臀部抖动起来，很快就将我磨擦硬了。  
他喘着粗气，用一只手扶住我的几把，那道肿大的后穴，没费多少功夫，就将我吸进去了。  
里面很湿热，吸得并不是很紧，跟那种娇羞又易碎的紧致处子不一样，像是去捣毁都不会心疼的破烂。他不需要金主配合，自觉的愉悦着我，甚至还试探性地摸我的手，也许是担心我觉得他脏，放在他的金链子上。  
他知道如果我扯，他会很痛。但让我射精是他的任务。  
“你很好操。”  
我夸奖他，开始对他进行改造。此刻不管怎么羞辱他，扯碎他的乳头，朝他身上排泄，恐怕都只能得到沉默的反应。  
但是如果稍微对他温柔，逐渐唤醒他那些美好的记忆，让他欲罢不能，从心理上将他奴役，那才是比在这脏穴里射精更让人快活的事。  
“叫。”  
他收放自如。  
“好爽……您的大鸡巴……让我好舒服……”  
听上去有些败兴，显然是有人教他这么做的。我顺着链子摸到了乳头，他的胸肌奇软无比，跟乳房似的，但用力的时候又坚硬起来。乳头很大，揉硬了按进胸肌里面，他会不自然的颤抖。  
我从后面舔他的角，揉搓乳头，他笔直上下的身躯开始忙乱地左摇右晃起来。就在他稍微得到快感的时候，狠狠扯一把乳链，突如其来的疼痛让他忍不住叫了一声，正是我发现的突破口。  
“去，到床上再操你。”


	5. Chapter 5

他不像是敖龙，更像一头牛，被我赶到了床上。仰面朝上，手抱着两腿，将肉穴露出，臀部翘在床外供我玩弄。  
他的阴茎尺寸并不小，包皮完整，是自然的形态。两颗睾丸饱满圆润，有李子大小。  
我用手杖拨弄他的金属鸡巴笼子，问：“伺候过女人吗？”  
他点头，然后抬头。  
“什么意思，说清楚。”  
“曾经……有过。”  
那就是他还是延夏勇士的时候，享用过作为战利品的女人。  
他的腹肌挺在喝得鼓鼓的胃上面，连打了孔的肚脐都是性感的。细长的单手法杖抵住他的后穴，使劲钻了一会儿，就被吞了进去。也不知道这沾了手上油脂和灰絮的手帐和含过无数鸡巴的后穴哪个更脏。  
只有入口稍微紧涩，里面倒是一捅就进。他身形高大，三十厘米不是问题，再继续深入我还怕不小心玩坏了。  
他露出了痛苦害怕而不敢违逆的表情。  
这样来回刺戳他的穴，自然不会给任何一方快感，我只是见到结实的身体，就忍不住想要试一试他的耐久度。  
“你就这样帮我擎一会儿，这杖头的装饰要是摔碎了，我就把你的角锯下来镶上去。”  
他立马绷紧臀部，法杖插在湿黏的穴中竟然丝毫没有脱落。我找来两根长毛衣针，爬上床，枕在他的腹上研究起贞操锁。  
说实话，接他来的时候忘记要钥匙了，幸好从小溜门撬锁的事儿没少犯，这样简单的锁头，稍微捅两下就能通开。  
我一边在他阴茎根部作业，一边问他。  
“一会儿就能让你射了，期待吗？”  
他没说话。  
“要是不小心断在里面了，你恐怕这辈子就得戴着它了。”  
我隔着肚皮听到内部的脏器一阵抽动。他紧张地走神，法杖已悄悄滑出一大半，眼见就要头朝地摔在地上。  
他连忙快速收缩穴眼，将其吸回肉道内。  
就在这时，“咔嗒”一声锁弹开了。我将贞操锁摘下，罩住温热干燥的性器左右揉了揉。可他不敢放松，恨不得用手将杖子往体内插一插。


End file.
